Truth or Dare with the Power Puffs
by Ben Drowned from CreepyPasta
Summary: Send you Truth's and Dares through P.M. Hope you all P.M fast. If you must review make it a real review not the Truth's or Dare's. The little envenlope next to the authors name is the P.M option. A.S.A.P people or else I can't type the rest of the story so P.M.
1. Chapter 1

Yo people, I know I have a P. story already, but this is the American version.

I.D.O the P.P.G s or R.R.B s

Announcer's description

Name: Joey

Hair Color: Auburn

Eye Color: Hazel

Gender: Male (Really shocking)

Age: 13 (I'm young)

*Clears throat*"Good evening and welcome to the very special episode of teenage mutant tur…oh this isn't that show then I'm in here for the wrong reasons." The announcer says. "Wait what… this is the Power puff show…now I remember." He says clearly forgetful. "Let's just introduce the people…or super people." Joey says while he hears murmurs from backstage. " First the smartest of the bunch, Blossom!" he screams as a red-headed, pink-eyed and clothed, 5 or 6-year-old girl walks out. "Please ignore the idiot that is the announcer." she says with an innocent smile as her Red bow shakes at her movement. " I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear that, next the happiest of the bunch Bubbles." he says as a girl just like Blossom except she has blonde hair that is in pig-tails, light blue eyes and clothes instead of pink. "*Giggles* Hi hope you all are having a good day or night." she says while covering her mouth with the stubs they all have for hands. " And the last Puff the strongest Buttercup!" Joey says as the light green puff with black hair flys out with a pissed look on her face.

" Yea best to leave her alone right now." Joey says as Buttercup walks to the others. "Now the Ruffs, the jerkest of the jerks, Brick." Joey says as a red-haired, red-eyed and clothed boy the same age as the girls walks out fixing his RED hat on his head. " Yo what up losers you all suck..." he says without paying attention. " Next the Dumbest of the Dumb or in my option The Funniest of the Funny, Boomer!" he screams as a boy Bricks age with dark blue clothes and blonde hair that forms three spikes at the end of each side. " Duh...where am I again." he asks as Bubbles looks at him with hearts in her eyes though he dosen't notice. "Bubbles if your gonna obsess then go to the closet, anyway finally for the meanest of the brutes, Butch!" Joey says as a boy wearing green walks out as Bubbles goes into the closet. " Yo let's get this party started." he says as Buttercup gives him a death glare.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey…people of the internet, it is time to have the little kiddos tortured!' Joey says as Blossom is writing down tactics for battle, Brick and Butch are laughing at Boomer who is struggling to make Bubbles not kiss him, and Buttercup is punching some old dude. "Ok someone (not saying names) P.M some Truth's and Dare's here is what they said." He stats as a list appears on a big screen and it says

I dare buttercup to marry bubbles and boomer and butch and brick for the rest of the fanfiction.

I dare bubbles to turn into a tomboy for the rest of the fanfiction.

I dare blossom to turn evil for the rest of the fanfiction.

"Ok Butters I'll get the stuff for weddings you just buy the rings…cha-ching." Joey says as Blossom whispers YES. "Now just because I want to know Bubbles, Boomer, Butch, Brick what do you have to say about this dare?" he asked. " Um…it is weird to be married to my sister." Bubbles said as she let go of Boomer. " No...MY life is ruined..." Boomer crys. " What life?" Joey asks as Bubbles is comforting him. " I love being married to her!" Butch says wrapping his arm around Butters waist. " I would rather be married to Bloss then Butters." Brick says while blossom turns bright red. " Hehe anyway Bubbles you can't wear skirts, dresses or any thing girly for the rest of the...wait what...oh you can't wear that stuff unless someone else dares you to wear something else." Joey says as Bubbles and Boomer ask him to repeat it in english. Bubbles goes to the closet and comes back wearing jeans and a tee-shirt. " Now Blossom there is only one person I possibly know who could make you evil...Beserk!" Joey says as the evil twin walks in. " teach Bloss how to be a mean heart-less jerk." he says as Blossom is dragged to the closet.

"Now for the next set of them... Horray these are all involving blossom, and here is the list." Joey says as Blossom walks out looking like she is a zombie. " Ahhhhhh!" Bubbles screeches and then passes out. Here is the list:

i dare blossom to marry brat and brute and robin and mojo jojo and him for the rest of the fanfiction.  
this truth is for blossom did you rob a bank before.  
i dare blossom to get arrested and handcuffed for robbing the bank for the rest of the fanfiction.  
i dare blossom to forget being a superhero and think she is always a supervillain for the rest of the fanfiction.  
i dare blossom to forget having sisters and think she always having the rowdyruff boys as brothers for the rest of the fanfiction.  
i dare blossom to fart everytime somebody says dare and truth for the rest of the fanfiction.  
i dare blossom to attack the professor everytime somebody says dare and truth for the rest of the fanfiction.  
i dare blossom to attack bubbles every 5 seconds for the rest of the fanfiction.

" Um..." he says as the list is longer than last time. " Great I have to spend more money on wedding stuff." he complains. " So just do the stuff while i go get the things needed." Joey says giving Butters the list," Make sure you get all of them." " So Bloss let's do the forgetting things. " Who are these sissies?" Bloss asks Boomer (Out of all people) while eyeing Butters and Bubs. " Ok now she won't remember the bank thing because that happened with us one time." Butters says. " Bubbles call 911 and say that blossom is trying to rob a bank." she yells as Bubbles dashes to the phone.*10 minutes later* " Kk she has handcuffs on." Boomer says while getting bopped by Blossom. " Oh that isn't Bubbles is it?" Bloss asked. " Yes it is." Butters says keeping her laughter to her-self. " I'm back and I got a butt-load of dares for each of yous." Joey says walking in. Here is the list:

i dare blossom to change her name to buttonfly and dye her hair green and wear green clothes for the rest of the fanfiction.  
i dare buttercup to dye her hair whatever color she wants and keep it for the rest of the fanfiction.  
i dare blossom to do whatever dare buttercup wants and do it.  
i dare bubbles to turn into a half girl and half boy for the rest of the fanfiction.  
i dare bubbles to turn into a half fairy and half powerpuff girl for the rest of the fanfiction.  
i dare buttercup to beat john cena for the wwe championship.  
i dare boomer to beat up brick every 2 seconds for the rest of the fanfiction.  
i dare butch and boomer and brick and buttercup to beat up the shield from the wwe.  
i dare bubbles to spilt herself into nice bubbles and evil bubbles for the rest of the fanfiction.  
i dare bubbles to be handcuffed to boomer for the rest of the fanfiction.  
i dare buttercup to be handcuffed to butch for the rest of the fanfiction.  
i dare buttercup and bubbles and butch and brick and boomer to beat up blossom every second for the rest of the fanfiction.  
i dare blossom to do her dares with her powerpunk girl counterpart for the rest of the fanfiction.  
i dare bubbles to turn brat good and keep her good for the rest of the fanfiction.  
i dare buttercup to beat up mojo jojo every second for the rest of the fanfiction

" So Blossom your are now buttonfly and you have green hair and wear green clothes." Joey says as Bloss changes. " Butters go color your hair." he says as she comes back with hair the looks like it is on fire. " K Blo... I mean Butt... yea Butt dare Butters." he says getting boomer and Bubbles to laugh their heads off. " Fine Butters go into the closet and make-out with Butch until this chapter is over or if your needed." Butt says as Butch picks up Butters and goes into the closet. " KK now eh...0_0 um...Bubbles pick one boy's brain you could have in here now." Joey says. " Boomer's." she says while staring at him. " Kk." Joey says as Bubbles now thinks like Boomer but still has her girlish personality. " Now for you to have some Fairy wings and a magic wand." Joey says giving her the items. " BUTTERCUP GET OUT HERE NOW!" Joey screams. " Wut do you want?" she asks. " Go beat this man." he says showing her the name. " Butch, Boom-boom, Brick all of you go beat this guy up but get Butters to help." Joey says. " Now Bubble Separate the things you love and the things you hate in your head now." Joey says shooting her with a weird gun. Joey grabs the evil twin and ships it to the Powerpunks. " Next...-_-' poor Boom-boom, Bubs when he comes back, I need both of you to come and see me alright?" he asks.(P.S I'm a big fan of bubs x Boom-boom) " Yo Bubs you gonna turn your she-counterpart to the good side."

I didn't type the every second stuff because that would be like every letter so put it in your self. Any way hope you liked the typing byee.


End file.
